Cuprite (Pokemonboy3000)
Cuprite ( Cuprite Facet 1P3G Cut L01) ''is an OC Gemsona created by Pokemonboy3000 and a member of the Crystal gems. She has appeared in many Role plays. She was a very low class servant below even a Pearl on homeworld. She was made exactly 7000 years before the show begins and spent the first 1200 years of her life in the employ of Yellow Calcite. Who was commonly known as one of the nicest owners on homeworld, when Calcite betrayed homeworld, Cuprite fled to earth with her. There she fully embraced her new found freedom and has vowed to protect the planet with the Crystal gems. Appearance Cuprite is a rather small gem being smaller than Peridot's natural form. Her skin is a reddish color as shown on her arms and waist. Outfit 1 She wears an orange tank top over the upper part of her torso. She has a large Yellow Star (or diamond depending on the role play) at the intersection of her outfit and her skin. and also smaller ones on her knees. Her legs are a pale beige color and blend into her toes. Current Outfit Due to her being cut it half, Cuprite's new shirt is split down the middle, the right half is a purplish maroon color, and the left is orange. Her pants have also split, her right leg is orange and her left side of the pants is purplish maroon. Her stars and boots have become gray. Personality Cuprite acts very young, and is very childish and impressionable, but very loyal. She is kind almost to a fault and like Steven and tries to see the best in everyone. While she may act very childish she isn't stupid, as a matter of fact she sees problems in a unique way and her creativity is one of her greatest assets. She sometimes acts unpredictably and is known to have some random mood swings. She has very low self esteem and feels that most other gems are superior to her. But, she hides this behind her fun loving energetic self. She loves to eat and is constantly devouring anything she gets her hands on as long as someone says it OK. She loves nothing more than to please anyone she calls Sama if she receives approval she gets super happy. Since her most recent regeneration Cuprite has been much more confident in herself. She is now willing to act on her own without approval of older gems, and is more likely to speak her mind, even if it doesn't agree with what has previously been stated. Perhaps the biggest change is that she has actually been shown getting angry, instead of bottling up her emotions. Vocabulary She has a unique vocabulary and the honorific she attaches to someone indicates the level of respect she has for them. "Sama" means Cuprite believes the gem is superior to her and she holds the upmost respect for them. "Jukeisha" Means the gem is a prisoner "Senpai" means the gem is a fusion involving herself "Nee-chan" Means the gem is her sister, this is reserved for Yellow Calcite. "Akuma" means the gem is evil "This one" is what she refers to herself as. "Raibaru" is anyone she has to face in battle who isn't necessarily her enemy. History She was created exactly 7000 years before the show began and grew up in one of the many Cuprite camps. She was taken in as the protege of an older Cuprite, who she called her Nee-chan. eventually this Cuprite and most of the others she was made with was harvested, she would have been too but a noble gem named Yellow Calcite adopted her. She was taught how to speak by Calcite, and was allowed much more freedom on home world than most servants usually get. When Yellow Diamond shattered Yellow Calcite's other "servants" for being "defective" Calcite rescued Cuprite and they fled to earth and joined the crystal gems. On earth she took a liking to Pearl as her confidence and ability to break the social norms of a servant gem inspired her. Cuprite began to train under Pearl and eventually learned how to fight with her own sword. Sometime later she learned how to summon her Yo-Yo. During the war Cuprite was often paired to go on covert missions with Yellow Calcite, Tiger eye and other members of the "Silicia team." They often engaged in mission related to stealth and sabotage. They frequently engaged in battle with Rubellite and Ice as well as taking part in regular larger battles. Shortly before the final battle in the Strawberry Battlefield, during a failed mission the Silicia team distraction the homeworld army allowing Rose, Garnet, Pearl and the others to escape. This resulted in Cuprite being captured and bubbled along with the rest of the team, and imprisoned in a warship. However, during the chaos of fleeing earth before the diamond's weapon went off Cuprite was accidentally freed. She released her friends and they were able to take control of the ship and return to earth. There they reconnected with Rose and the surviving crystal gems, and learned about what the diamonds did to earth. She stayed with the Crystal Gems since then and was around when Rose Quartz gave birth to Steven and quickly befriended him when he was old enough to join the Crystal gems. Appearances * The Ancient Ones (Debut in part 2) * Escape from Home world * The Drill Shattered Pieces * Bounty Hunters * The Uncorrupted Ones * Broken apart by war * A Rose By Any other name * Trials of Fire and Ice * Seeking Redemption * Resurgence of the Cluster ( Variant) Abilities She has all basic gem abilities and is known to store stuff in her gem like pearl does, she normally keeps snacks, a training sword, and Calcite's makeup kit in her gem. Fusions * When fused with Yellow Calcite, they form Rainbow Calcite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Violet Charoite * When fused with Pearl they form Kunzite * When fused with Tiger Eye they form Spessartine * When fused with Yellow Calcite and Tiger Eye they form Andalusite. * When fused with Bismuth they form Bismuth Bronze. Unique Abilities She has a variety of abilities that are useful in helping other gems more than herself, as a reflection of her servant status. She has mastered many of these and found ways to use them much better than an average cuprite. '''Switching:' she can switch places with any gem, this is her most used ability and is more annoying then dangerous, however she does use this to grab items the Crystal gems need. She can also sense "Switcharoo-residue" meaning she can track gems she has switched places with multiple times. Pain Absorption: She can absorb the physical or emotional pain from other gems into herself, she doesn't heal the injury but brings the pain of it into herself, this can make her glitch out and possibly corrupt if she absorbs to much physical pain and has been known to try and shatter her own gem if she takes to much emotional pain. Yoyo Proficiency: her weapon summoned by pure child like innocence is her yoyo, with it she gains many abilities that stem from her creative use of its properties. Walk the dog ''has her yoyo spins rapidly and rushs off in a given direction, when she holds the string it allows her to travel at high speeds. ''Around the world she wraps it around her opponent and swings them around her head, when they hit the ground a red explosion like Amethyst's whiplash happens. Grappling ''she can tie up people in her yoyo's string or grab high points and pull herself up. ''Toe Yoyo when in very dire situations she is known to quad-wield her yoyos using one on each hand and foot. She can even make new tricks if needed * After Bismuth modified her yoyo, the string is now made of a flexible steel like substance, making it stronger than before it also no longer conducts electricity. (only applies to post-bismuth rps) Buffing: She can make a gem twice as fast, strong and durable as they normally are. If she cast on multiple targets the effects get weaker on each successive gem Other Skills * Pearl trained her in the art of the sword and she excels in the Iaido style. * She can and will eat almost anything. Variations Crazy Cuprite History She is one defective servant, insytead of being a naive little gem, she is completely deranged. She is erractic and uncontrollable, She only responses to the commands of one of her 2 Yellow-samas, be that Calcite or Diamond. Abilities She has replaced both her abilities to buff other gems and the ability to absorb pain with her new ability Sensory link, with it she can link up to 3 gems and they will all share the pain the inflicted on any one of them doubled.(ie. if gem 1 gets hurt gems 2 and Cuprite feel the same thing 2x ) Trivia * She is a masochist, and enjoys being harmed in combat. Relationships Canon Characters Lapis Lazuli "No you didn't, I was worried I'd hurt you... You've only been nice to me Cuprite so thank you." -Lapis Lazuli Ancient Ones RP. One of Cuprite's closest relationships is with Lapis. Cuprite enjoys being around her and things she is a rather fun gem. She also admires her strength and how she is adamant in her beliefs. Lapis seems to be rather protective of Cuprite and enjoys her company as well. They have a mutual friend in Steven and Cuprite is often seen hanging around them. Pearl "I like Pearl-sama!...What? She taught me how to fight and is really nice!" - Cuprite An Escape from homeworld part 3 Cuprite is very close with Pearl and believes that Pearl makes the best decisions and is known to listen to her over Garnet and even Rose. Pearl taught Cuprite how to fight and is also known to feed her when she has done a good job. However, Cuprite's affection and inability to discern certain situations causes her to sometimes crosses the line and make Pearl feel uncomfortable. In Cuprite's Curse it was revealed that most of Cuprite's self esteem issues are a result of Pearl continuing to treat her like a normal Cuprite thousands of years after the war. Cuprite yelled at Pearl about this and refused to speak to her for several days, Pearl felt bad and never noticed that she would often dismiss cuprite or belittle her ideas. After they make up Pearl promises to be more conscientious about Cuprite's feeling and Cuprite decides to be more open with Pearl. Steven What are you you feel so...squishy" licks Steven and gets excited "You TASTE SQUISHY! WHAT ARE YOU SQUISHY GEM!!?" ---Cuprite Ancient ones part 3 Cuprite has been very close to Steven since he was allowed to join the crystal gems. According to her Steven is the most fun crystal gem and Cuprite always tries her hardest to keep him cheerful and happy. Steven has been known to be able snap Cuprite out of depression quickly, and Cuprite often absorbs his pain to keep him happy. Steven also introduced her to most of the food she currently enjoys, so they are good friends. Peridot She and Cuprite are on good terms, Cuprite believes that Peridot is extremely smart and often goes along with any plans she has. She has been known to tease Peridot for her lack of fighting abilities, but is genuinely upset when she gets hurt. Garnet Cuprite is quite insecure when it comes to Garnet and doesn't know how Garnet feels about her. Cuprite does admire her confidence and leadership abilities. Peedee Cuprite has a huge crush on Peedee and eats at the Fry shop nearly every day just so she has an excuse to see him. She is extremely shy when talking to him and often switches places with another gem whenever he talks to her. He thinks she is a weird kid, but likes it when she comes around. Bismuth Cuprite was very close to Bismuth during the war, it was her who really helped her grasp the concept of freedom and how she could do and be anything thing that she wanted. Bismuth also constructed Cuprite's sword for her. After she disappeared Cuprite would spend time outside of battles and training to search the Ziggarot for any signs of Bismuth or her gemstone, even if they were shards. Cuprite was desperate fro closure but Rose eventually convinced her to move on. After reuniting with Bismuth she was overjoyed, but when Steven told her what really happened Cuprite felt bad for Bismuth and angry at Rose. She is often seen in the burning room talking to Bismuth's bubble, and Steven has caught her reminiscencing about events in the war like battles, and the first time they formed Bismuth Bronze. She wants to free bismuth and feels the other crystal gems aren't trying to help her. Gemsona's Yellow Calcite (Pokemonboy3000) They consider themselves to be sisters and are extremely close, since they have been together for Cuprite's entire life. They truly care about each other, but like real sisters they tease each other as well. They are often seen together and can fuse easily without requiring a dance. They also have sever combination moves they have practiced and will often call out maneuvers to do. Cuprite is more likely to tease Calcite and is known to occasionally go to far, this has lead to at least one fight between them. Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) Hey be nice to my rainbow counterpart! -Ammolite An Escape from Homeworld part 3 Ammolite and Cuprite seem to get along quite well whenever they interact. Since both of them are generally cheerful they also have fun together. Cuprite also seems to value their friendship and was deeply upset when she thought Ammolite was mad at her. Emerald (Fruitphox) "Tell me, Cuprite, do you know how to fuse?" Ancient Ones Part 4 Cuprite also looks up to and respects Emerald. She is also a teacher and helped Pearl teach Cuprite how to fuse, and managed to impress her greatly with their combined abilities. When they do interact Cuprite tends to listen to Emerald's ideas. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70lbtFl7wrc Gemology * Cuprite is an oxide mineral, composed of copper oxide and is a minor ore of copper * It is often found in association of azurite, malachite, tenorite and other iron oxide minerals * Another name for it is "Ruby Copper" * If it wasn't as soft as it is, a 3.5 to 4 on the mohs scale, it could be considered one of the most valuable gems on the planet Trivia * She was originally based off of Gluttony the sin (and the fact that I think he is the most adorable Homunculus in FMA) but eventually moved more towards Wendy (fairy tail) Rinku (Yu Yu Hakusho) and Rin (Inuyasha). * Her rainbow hair is the result of many regeneration of changes and is a sign of her individuality, normal Cuprite's have red hair. She is my second original character to have rainbow hair. * She has been trained in the art of swordsmanship and excels at the style of Iaido. * Cuprite has an extreme vulnerability to electrical based attacks. * Pokemonboy is currently worried about Cuprite becoming canon. Gallery (Note none of her artwork is made by me and is made thanks to the talents of Goldensunsheba, Agunachopace, Soulwarriorsexpert87, and OnyxBM, also If you don't want me using your art let me know and I'll remove it.) Cuprite II.png Jealous a lil.png Covered in gems.png Pain.png Rainbow Dash?.png IMG 2359.JPG IMG 2287.jpg = Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Crystal Gems